


Peter Minus

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve riflessione su Peter Minus scritta di getto un anno fa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Minus

### Peter Minus

Guardati, Peter.  
Che cosa sei?  
Tu non sei niente, Peter.  
Sei solo uno sporco traditore. Sei riuscito a vendere le uniche persone che ti abbiano mai voluto bene. E per cosa, Peter? Per la gloria.  
Perchè tu, rispetto a loro, non eri niente.  
Non eri bello come James  
Divertente come Sirius,  
O intelligente come Remus.  
Che cosa sei Peter?  
Un traditore.  
E per cosa, Peter?  
Che cosa hai ottenuto?  
Come ti sei sentito, quando il tuo migliore amico e sua moglie sono morti?  
Ti sei sentito potente, Peter?  
Oppure un verme?  
Una sola è la domanda, Peter.  
 **Perché?  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Beh, spero che questo piccolo pensiero vi piaccia, è una cosa scritta proprio di getto xD  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, mi farebbe molto piacere!  
> Dru


End file.
